


Огненный Бог

by Loftr



Category: German Mythology
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr
Summary: Но Безумный Бог поклялся лишь раз:"Пока моё сердце стучит, пока я дышу,Каждый познает всю боль мою враз,Чтобы вернуть мою скверную душу..."





	Огненный Бог

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в 2015 году.
> 
> *Борсокун - дух знойного ветра, дух бури.  
> **Змей - асы величали так Локи.

Красивый пейзаж: горы и синее небо,  
Отдельное царство и в царстве проблема.  
В обители Бога всегда одиноко  
И ничто не утешит его Борсокуна*.

Холоден он давно и душою замёрз,  
Любовью и счастьем не познан.  
Полный безумия и несущий раздор,  
Никому не нужен, обетами связан.

Его пустили в Небесное Царство,  
А он, как дурак, совершенно ослеп.  
Все его держали за какое-то невежество,  
Не ведая, что он уже давно окреп.

Всем помогал, на любой глас откликался,  
Творил всё бескорыстно,  
Лишь к неведомому счастью ласкался,  
Пытался отвечать честно.

Правда лилась из его уст,  
Как жидкий огонь,  
Но в середине он был абсолютно пуст,  
Но для всех он был лишь болезнью…

Он искал обман, пытаясь понять,  
Что же с ним не так.  
Почему его не могут принять?  
Какой же он дурак!..

Ледяной великан, изгой, урод,  
Никто не полюбит, лишь одна боль,  
Которую так любит народ,  
Которую поглощает печаль.

И он решил вернуть справедливость,  
Решил изменить свою жизнь…  
Но кто же знал, что на правдивость  
Все будут только тебя грызть?..

И тогда он решился – стать тем,  
Кого будут чтить и уважать.  
И не надо никаких диадем,  
Лишь дайте Царём ему величаться. 

Кровь льётся реками,  
Холодные трупы давно уже прогнили,  
И только живые страдают рефлексами,  
Которые кормили их страхами.

Ноги противно грузнут в неведомой жиже,  
Горло сжимает предательский спазм,  
Тяжёлый груз всё клонит ниже и ниже,  
А он получает от этого странный оргазм.

Никем не понят, всеми отвергнут,  
Он пытается всем доказать,  
Что лучше уж так, чем никак,  
Что лучше всем этот нюанс показать. 

Однако опять непонимание, опять изгоняют  
И в кобылу превращают…  
Проходит время, все его забывают,  
Но все они его просто убивают.

Руки в крови по самые локти,  
Крики боли и слова мольбы,  
Тело разрывают отравленные когти  
И все против него слабы.

Наступает на чью-то руку,  
Переступает очередное тело,  
Прохожие тени шугаются от звука.  
Но, Боже, как же ему надоело!

Он не хочет ничьей боли,  
Но его заставляют.  
Он не так уж и несправедлив,  
Но его не спрашивают.

Месть – она сладка,  
Никто перед ней не равный.  
Месть – море каскад,  
Нет никаких главных.

Не те двери, не тот день,  
Новые трещины, новая боль.  
Он давно перестал чувствовать  
И не осталось никаких мольб.

Он поклялся себе, что вернёт справедливость,  
Поклялся, что не уйдёт, пока не убьёт.  
Жестокость оплетает его, как месть,  
Не даёт дышать, убивает…

Он насмехается над теми,  
Кто над ним глумился,  
Кто посмел так безбожно ранить,  
Кто убить грозился.

Шаг вперёд и нет пути назад.  
Ещё шаг, он ходит по лезвию клинка:  
Склонись влево – и ты рад,  
Вправо – и смерть близка.

Ничего не поделаешь, победа не его…  
Тени сгущаются, поглощая его без остатка,  
Но не умрёт Бог Огневой.  
Хотя, может это всего лишь догадка?..

Скольких он убил, чтобы его уважали!  
Скольких он убил, чтобы поклонялись!  
Ноты безумия звучали за его спиной,  
Страхи его этим «счастьем» наслаждались.

В итоге Хитрец понёс наказание.  
Прикован к скале, всеми отвергнут,  
И лишь одна не прекращала касание,  
И плевать, что могут низвергнуть.

Она любила, любила всем сердцем  
Того, кого все считают уродом.  
Она считала его своим принцем,  
Хоть и миновали года.

Никогда не оставит, никогда не уйдёт,  
Она, как тень, следовала за ним  
И молилась, что он спасенье найдёт,  
Ведь он нею любим.

Но Безумный Бог поклялся лишь раз:  
«Пока моё сердце стучит, пока я дышу,  
Каждый познает всю боль мою враз,  
Чтобы вернуть мою скверную душу.

Каждый поплатится в девяти мирах  
За гадкие выходки асов.  
Посею не раз я свой страх,  
Дабы избавиться от белых красок.

Прольётся не раз кровь,  
Пропитана пороком и грязью кровь.  
Никто и нигде не скроется от моего гнева,  
Поплатятся все, но не моя дева.

Рагнарок не за горами,  
Это я вам скажу.  
Смерть вырвет вашу душу с руками,  
А я за это её награжу.

И не справитесь с Суртом вы сами,  
Прибежите ко мне за помощью.  
Беда не за горами,  
И вера ваша станет ломкою.

Укажу я вам другой путь,  
Позабавлюсь, повожу и убью,  
Сотру и смогу нормально отдохнуть,  
А рядом будет моя Сигюн.

Запомните мои слова, великие асы,  
Вы прокляты мною,  
И не спрятаться никому за белыми рясами,  
Поплатитесь все своею головою.»

И были приняты его слова,  
И Смерть приняла его правила.  
Асы дрогнули, понимая,  
Что удача их оставила.

Но пока великий Хитрец прикован к скале,  
Пока змея сочит на него свой яд,  
Змей** будет только хвост свой кусать,  
А потом и смерть его утвердят.

Лжец ждёт-выжидает своего часа,  
Слушая тихие всхлипы своей девы.  
Но не скинуть ему своих масок,  
Лишь Всеотца так можно разгневать.

Мораль проста и стара,  
Как этот мир:  
Если из уст летит одна лишь правда,  
То и вывод будет один: тебя не пустят на пир.

Правда равнозначна Злу,  
А Добро не терпит истинности своей.  
Не ищите чужую похвалу,  
Ведь правда всегда за вельможей.

Великий Хитрец до сих пор прикован,  
Пытаясь жить законами правдивыми,  
Но добился лишь того, что закован,  
А яд, как мёд, подобен сладкой фальши.


End file.
